For You
by Laloveanime
Summary: Chap 6 The Job Offer has been posted. Kuon; an accomplished businessman and a gangster. Kyoko; a coffee girl and broken by Sho. They meet, they fell in love, he saves her, she saves him, they have a family but is everything that easy? Of course not. There'll be pain and joy. Action and romance. Give it a chance Please.
1. Chapter 1

**FOR YOU**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I will make.**

**Chapter 1:-**

** Drugging her?**

* * *

"Kuon…" Kyoko whined like a baby as Kuon proposed to call it a night and go to sleep.

"Sweetheart, you know I would love to wake up all night long with you but I have work tomorrow. Won't you listen to me?" Kuon held her chin and used his thumb to align it so that he could match her eyes. The scarlet hue enhancing her features was his most favorite sight next to watching his sleeping girl. That was a secret habit which he was not going to drop any time soon.

"But this is so not fair." Kyoko complained. He came home late even though they had planned to watch a movie and now he was forcing her sleep to early. She was so angry.

"Even if I say please?" He looked down in her amber orbs with his full puppy dog act on and well who could deny the blonde heart throb when in all his majesty? Kyoko grumbled something about unfairness but eventually agreed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hizuri Kuon" With a flirtiest gratitude, he landed a peck on her lips and carried her to the bedroom which she happily allowed him to.

After placing her gently on the bed, he pulled himself away from the warmth of her embrace and forcefully pulled a smile on his face.

"I'll get you some milk" Kyoko nodded with a gentle trusty smile which made his heart ache even more.

_"Don't trust me that much, love. I may not deserve it." _His heart wept as it knew that one day this loving Kyoko will be broken by him. How will he bear the hatred that day? It was so painful to see her trust and faith in himself. It was something he could never forgive himself for but he was helpless as well.

In the kitchen, he quickly prepared her milk. She loved to drink it every night and he loved to feed it to her. It was like a way of communicating with the other's emotions. But every dreadful Thursday, he would break her faith which was still unknown to her.

He silently opened the little jar containing some sort of pills. Reluctantly he threw one in her cup and mixed it. Some extra sugar or chocolate would surely cover the taste.

_"She should not know about this. NEVER." _

With agony in his heart, he carried the cup of milk to his awaiting love lady.

She greeted him with the same warm smile. It took him all his courage not to let his façade down as he handed her the cup and watched her gulp it down till the last drop.

Ren chuckled at the sight of the moustache formed by the milk on her angelic face.

"Love, I'd rather like you as a lady than a man." Kyoko grinned sheepishly. He went forward and licked clean the milk from her face.

Kyoko giggled at his actions.

"You are such a baby" He said as he kissed her cheek lovingly. He gazed in her amber orbs and she gazed back with the same affection. Several words of love were exchanged but not from the mouth but the eyes. They comforted their hearts from the fear of a betrayal or a separation.

In little less than a minute, she yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." Kyoko nodded groggily and closed her lids as they were becoming heavy with the passage of time.

He gently laid her head on the pillow and placed the blanket on her. He knew she will be dozing off for about 12 hours maximum due to the pill.

Sadly, he took out his hooded jacket from the cupboard and put it on.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, my love. But I have to do this. For the sake of your safety, I have to break your trust. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you that."

With the grieved confession, he bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Glancing at her for the last time, he pulled up his hood and left.

"_I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you even if this means breaking your trust in me."_

* * *

**_Next Chapter Precap:_**_-_

The flashback of what actually is happened. Are they actors? Are they married? How did they fell in love? And WHY IS HE DRUGGING HER?

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

**Hey guys, I AM BACK! I read 'Our Bond' and damn there were a lottttt of grammatical mistakes. But I assure you of doing my level best in this one.**

**"For you" is for you all.**

**Please review, favorite, follow**

**Question, comments, concern?**


	2. The Day that changed everything

As quietly as he could Kuon made his way to the other side of the bed. Deftly he got under the same sheets as his love lady. Kyoko was sleeping peacefully. She was his angel. He turned himself and arranged accordingly so that he may face her. A smile crept upon his lips.

"_I can watch you sleep for eternity, __**My **__Kyoko" _He brushed some hair off her face to get a better view. Within a few minutes sleep does it magic and he drifted off to the novel land of dreams.

* * *

The rays of sun sneaked in from the small rifts between the curtains invading the privacy of the young lovers. Kyoko groaned as she tried to cut off the sunlight with trivial moves as covering her eyes. During the process, her hand accidently hit something beside her. Sleep forgotten, her head eagerly moved to the specified direction only to allow her eyes to relish on the beauty of her heavenly husband sleeping peacefully beside her. A smile embellished her features as she settled herself so that she could gaze at his peaceful face.

Lovely thoughts and memories flowed through her system and she allowed herself to move with the drift. After a while, Kuon stirred as the sun rays were pestering him to do so. He slowly opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the light and found his pretty wife staring at him.

"Good Morning" She greeted him sweetly with a peck on his cheek which he returned with a proper kiss on her lips.

Pulling away from his flushed Kyoko, he greeted her a good morning.

"You were staring at me? Since when?" Kyoko flushed red from head to toe as being caught red handed at her secret crime.

"A…a while" She stuttered while Kuon beamed with ecstasy.

"Such an honest person you are. Still the same pure sweet heart after this much time. I have failed to spoil you." Kyoko chuckled at his fake pouting.

"How was I before in your eyes, Kuon?" Kuon smiled. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her in his embrace.

"Wanna take a trip down memory lane?" Kyoko grinned at the notion and nodded.

And so the flashback begins…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"What the hell! Yukihito, I am sick of that sick almost to be ancient old man. Why won't he die already?" Yukihito Yashiro; Personally assistant, best friend and the manager of the Hizuri Corporation chased Hizuri Kuon; the owner of Hizuri Corporation, his boss and best friend down the halls as he ranted about Lory Takarada; his God father, his legal guardian and a shareholder in the company.

Hizuri Kuon was beyond angry at his idiot of a God father. If Lory Takarada wasn't his God father, he would have finished him off long ago.

In the confinement of his office, Kuon threw himself on the couch and watched Yukihito entering.

"Calm down, Kuon. It is just a deal. I am sure Takarada-san would have thought before doing this to you." Just the thought of Lory was enraging him.

"That ass doesn't think at all. I worked so hard for that deal and he blew it off in an instant by not showing up today. The directors were furious. He drowned my company's reputation in the foreign market." Kuon's nails were digging into his fist so hard that Yukihito worried about them piercing his fist.

"Calm down, Kuon. Your company is not drowned in any way. It is just…" Yukihito lost his words as Kuon's deadly gaze landed at him.

"No more speeches, Yukihito. Call that ass and say him to get his lazy ass here within 24 hours or I'll forget that he is my God father." Kuon's venomous threat sent chills down Yukihito's spine.

Kuon went to the rest room and slammed the door shut.

"Enough with this nonsense. I am going for a ride." Putting on a coat, sunglasses and hat he left the building.

As soon as he stepped into his sports car, he stepped on to the accelerator and off he went.

* * *

"GODDAMNIT!" Kuon groaned as he kicked the wheel of his car. The car was low on fuel and stopped midway. He was already angry and now furious at his luck. After calling Yukihito, he looked around.

There were some average grocery shops, a few houses and a café. After a short thought, he made his way to the café.

As soon as he entered the aroma of fresh bakery products hit him. It was a small café not according to his standard but it was fine. There were small tables lined up with flower vases on each. The café was peach colored and felt very calming.

He took a seat near the window and begins to look at the menu. The café was quiet as it was about 6:00 P.M. And dinner time was still an hour or so later. It was different for him being in such a place where people were not surrounding him trying their best to please him because of his terror.

After a few minutes of gazing around, a waitress came by his table to take his order. Gazing up he saw a petite girl with short orange hair, amber eyes in a waitress's outfit. She looked nice not a beauty queen to fall in love at first look.

"Your order, sir?" Kuon looks at the menu for a second and orders coffee.

Within a few minutes, his coffee arrives. Calming down with an incredibly soothing cup of coffee, much to his surprise, he decided to return to the office.

His new car had already arrived so he left the café.

* * *

"Tell me you old man, how dare you not show up today? Do you know how much I will lose from this stupidity of yours?" Kuon growled at Lory who was calmly sitting western cowboy attire and was drinking cigar. He was completely and proudly ignoring Kuon's deadly gaze.

"You rascal! Listen to me when I talk." Lory bemusedly watches Kuon as he takes out all of his anger using as much abusive language as he could.

"Do you know the owner and head of that company?" Kuon was caught off guard at the surprising question.

"Of course I do. She is Nanokura Mimori. Her company is small but has a good name in market and suits my needs. Why you ask?" Lory puts down the cigar and turns towards Kuon. The bemused expression long gone.

"And do you know anything about her past?"

"I need to work with her. Of course, I checked the company's old records, its status and the other requirements. I am not an idiot. My spy informed me well about that company. I know it has a well- defamed name in the underworld as well. I don't get how this all nonsense matters?" Kuon was getting more and more frustrated. He knew he was well informed about Nanokura Corporation.

"Did you know that Mimori-san had and maybe still has affection for Fuwa Sho?" That was a kick in the gut for Kuon. Fuwa Sho was his biggest rival in the industry. Luckily he never surpassed Kuon in any business. But he was known for his devious nature and Kuon would never take any risk with his work. His company was his child. He saw its birth, growth, success and failure. No way was he going to allow anyone to do any sort of damage to his company.

Seeing his rage, Lory continued.

"I checked the records and one tiny detail caught my eyes. Most of the companies that worked with Nanokura Corporation for the past six years joined some sort of work with the Fuwa Agency after a while. The work was large and small as well but that doesn't matter. What matters here is that she is making Fuwa's forces grow. Looks like she has cleared matters with Fuwa and now made an acquaintance with him. Now tell me do you still want to make a contract with her?" Lory smirked his you-are-still-a-kid smirk and pissed Kuon more as if he wasn't at his limit yet.

"YUKIHITO!" Kuon growled and within seconds a flustered Yukihito enters the room.

"You called Kuon?" The poor guy was already beat and now Kuon fury was looking like his end.

"Get rid of that scoundrel spy. I don't want to see his face again. And retrieve all of our contracts from Nanokura Corporation. Got it?" Yukihito nodded franticly and turned to leave.

"And get me all of the details, every tiny one, about all of the companies we are trading with. I don't care how you do it but I want it within 64 hours." Kuon's orders can't be denied no matter how close you are to him. A beat Yukihito Yashiro leaves the office of his deadly Boss and reaches his own office.

"Are you okay? Looks like Kuon took out all of his fury on you. You look like a beaten corpse." Yukihito chuckled as he stares at his beautiful raven haired wife; Yashiro Kanae.

It took him more power to get this girl's heart than it can to get that information Kuon wanted in 1 hour only.

"You seem quite lively today. Any reason or just a beaten-by-Bossy-friend Husband is enough to cheer you up?" Kanae laughed at Yukihito's exaggerations.

"Shut up, you baby. Let's go home. I know how to cheer you up too." She winked sexily and left the office of her already getting cheerful husband.

"I'll be waiting in the parking lot. Be quick." Yukihito loved that woman so much. She knew exactly what he needed and when he needed.

He quickly wrapped up his work and left to his beloved vixen wife.

* * *

Kuon got the details before 64 hours and cut all his work with every company in contact with Fuwa Agency. Every night he would go home to an empty house. Even though calling it empty and a house would be an understatement.

It was a whole grand mansion with the best luxuries the world could offer. And about 20 guards always remain on duty during day and night. His kitchen and working staff also included about 15 people. But still the mansion was empty for him.

There was no one in this world to go to. He was all alone as he had been for the past nine years when his parents ran away to live a hidden life. They wanted to live without all of the formalities and dangers so they asked him. At that age, the idea of leaving these luxuries was a pure joke for him but now he knew what big mistake he did. At the age of 14, you are still a child.

He knew where his parents were but he couldn't risk exposing them. It was a great call of danger. There were enemies all around him. Having a family was out of question. Only Kanae and Yukihito were the one he trusted. Lory could never enter his area of trust worthy people. Kuon hated him.

So as always an empty house was his destination today too. But today was the day he wished that the house wasn't empty. No matter how old you are, deep in your heart this day matters to all.

His hands just made their own decision and took him to the café he visited about three weeks ago.

"I have no idea what I am doing here but it's better to be here than go to sleep already. It is just 8:00 PM after all." Gazing at the watch once more, he decided he was not a kid that was supposed to go home at 8:00 PM and be in bed till 9:00 PM. He got out and entered the café.

It was a little crowded as compared to his previous visit. Coincidently, he took the same seat again as it was the only one vacant.

He holds up the menu and begins reading the options for dinner.

The waitress comes and takes his order.

He looks around the small café and a feeling of envy grows within him as he see's people with their families having a good time. There was also a kid who was celebrating his birthday there. He smiled as he saw the kid shouting with happiness as he received gifts.

His past flashes back in his memory. Never did he get any birthday party or any gifts. His parents were too busy to even come home for his birthday. Dad will give him a credit card to go and buy whatever he wants. As if money could replace his joy.

Now at the age of 23, he was used to it. It didn't matter now but it does hurt a little when he remembers all the times when he waited for his parents to bring him a gift or a cake.

Kuon never noticed that he was continuously gazing at the cake's present in the bakery stall and the calendar until a certain clearing of throat brought him back to the real world.

He looked up and found the same girl who served him the previous time. The name tag read Mogami Kyoko.

Before he could say anything, the girl placed down a plate on the table.

"You were gazing at the calendar and the cakes so I guessed that maybe you remembered your birthday. I know that in today's world adults don't have time for stuff like this but your face said that it needed a little cheering. Consider it a treat, sir. You don't have to pay. I can tell it's your birthday. Your face shows it clearly." The girl smiled and left. Slowly Kuon looked down and was taken aback with the food in the plate.

It was a piece of cake with the magic words "Happy Birthday" written on it. As if traumatized he gazed at the cake and then the waitress. The first time he got a gift for his birthday which happened to be from a stranger who guessed that it was his birthday just by looking at his face.

"Mogami Kyoko" The words escaped his lips and they curved into a smile. A real one after a very long time. To her, it may not matter much but to him nothing mattered more. It was a little act but it did more to his heart than any larger show could have.

That day changed everything forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: -** You guys could punish me in any way you want but please do review. I am working hard on this fic.

**Special offer: - **I know every one of you must have a scene they want to happen between Ren and Kyoko. Do tell me P.M me or tell in the review and I will try to fit it in the story. Ideas are always welcome.

**PLEASE REVIEW** *_begging*_


	3. Abducted

Kuon returned home in a numb startled state. He could feel nothing as if his mind was frozen. He couldn't understand the feeling surging through his heart. The happiness was so new to him. For the first time ever, he felt _**noticed. **_All his childhood was spent in oblivion. No one ever noticed that he existed. His parents were t busy making money to remember him. Of course, he got a heavy pocket money every month but money can't replace joy. Every year he would wait for hours, wishing that maybe this year they will come home on his birthday. But every time his pillow would be wet with tears before he fell asleep. You can't imagine how depressed and tortured his mind was. He became 20 before 10. His mind was mature. His aims were high. He was never gonna trust anyone again. The word "parents" was strange to him. The feeling of love was unknown. The warmth of a hug was a fantasy to the little heart. Although the mind was matured but you can't force your desires to die. Nor could he. But he did manage to control them, to hide them behind the mask of ruthlessness.  
Now at the age of 23, he was feared and admired. But his heart was dead. All it did was to supply blood to his body and that's all. He never went to his parents again. No contact was ever made from either side. He was a living, breathing corpse and as every other corpse he was feared by the living.

Today that coffee girl reminded his heart that to feel was also his duty. The first time it beated at a rapid speed. Her name was sweeter than the taste of the cake. He was not a fan of sweets but the piece of food was overwhelmingly delicious.

The whole night Kuon spent wide-awake reminiscing his past and recalling his first experience to feel something.

The girl was immediately special to him.

"I don't know what love or care is Mogami Kyoko. But I promise my heart that it will know one day. I will make you mine. I swear on my life _**MOGAMI KYOKOYOU ARE GOING TO BE MINE!**_"

And so the journey of the hearts began.

"Kyoko-Chan, your time is up. You are free to leave." Called out the manager.

The orange haired girl immediately rushed to her dressing room and changed out of the uniform. For others eight in the night means dinner time but for her eight in the night is a synonym of serving dinner time at Darumaya.

Kyoko hopped on her bicycle and sped to the next job.

Mogami Kyoko, age 18 worked three jobs per day to support herself. She worked as a chef at a diner in the morning, waitress and baker at a café during the day and again a waitress in the evening. Although she didn't have to work so much since her expenses were barely anything but still she worked to stay busy. As if she were trying keep her mind off the world. She had suffered in the past and now she wanted to live life and die. There were no feelings anymore. A feeling for revenge surfaced once but once she looked up at the person she wanted to take revenge on, she gave up. She can't fight a millionaire or maybe he was a billionaire, she didn't even know that. She was helpless. So she devoted her life to work.

Today she was happy. She didn't know the name of the person she gave the piece of cake to but the smile on his face was precious to her. Making others happy felt good. She wished he would visit again. He held a certain aura that attracted her to him. Maybe it was something in his eyes or something else. But he felt different to her. Somehow similar.

The thoughts surrounded her during the ride but as soon as she reached her destination she jerked off all the thoughts and work time started again.

Maybe it was after a week or less when Kuon visited the café again. As soon as he entered, his eyes starting scanning the room for her. In less than a second he spotted her. She was serving some men at a table nearby. He didn't know how but he felt his heart being clenched tightly.

Again today the table he sat before was empty. It was a bit suspicious but today his personal safety was in the back seat of his mind. He came here today to see her again.

It was about to be noon so the café was approximately empty. Kuon took his seat and waited for her. His heart was beating so fast that he felt as if it would burst out.

"_Calm down, you stupid heart. I feel as if I am a perverted teenager who fears of getting caught staring at some hot girl." _He held up the menu and started reading it.

"Your order, Sir?" Kuon looked up at the stranger voice and found his waitress to be some other girl. Disappointment washed his system. Heartlessly he placed his orders.

He looked around and found Kyoko missing. His heart couldn't bear it. He wanted to see her again but she left…

Mourning in his heart, he gazed outside the window.

A few minutes later, he felt someone placing down his ordered dishes. But he didn't bother to look.

"Enjoy your meal, Sir" He was struck hard with realization of the voice's belonging. His head instantly snapped in the direction of the waitress and as his heart predicted, it was Kyoko… and she was smiling at him.

"Yukihito, did you notice that Mr. Pretty boy seemed different for a few days? Kanae asked staring at her husband diving in the mountain of paperwork.

"Nope. He is definitely the same evil demon who wants to kill me with this paperwork." Said the poor guy trying to finish his work. Kuon trusted him the most so all the records were supposed to be made by him and him only. If in some problem Kanae would always be the second choice.

"Maybe you are right." Kanae said mulling the possibilities.

"Hon, if you would please stop chewing that pencil and help me?"

"Sure" She said still in thoughts as she walked towards her husband.

"_He was different, somehow"_

"He is with a girl, Sir. I think he likes her because he would never go to such a public and low-standard place otherwise." Reported a guy in his 20's wearing a black detective-type disguise covering each inch of him along with a cap.

"Her name?" Asked the boss smoking his cigar in the dark corner.

"Mogami Kyoko, Sir and you won't believe what I found about her." The guy hands the boss a file.

After reading the contents, a smirk broke on the boss's face.

"This is going to be interesting."

"You… I…i…" Kuon couldn't believe he was actually speechless and was staggering. He never staggered while making a million dollar deal with someone. What was wrong with him?

"It's good to see you again, Sir. I hoped you didn't mind that incident." Kyoko politely apologized completely oblivious to what her smiles were doing to him. Completely oblivious that when he realized she remembered that day, his heart did a hundred summersaults.

"No… I… I… Thank you" The gratitude was delivered quickly as Kuon couldn't think of anything. He felt as blank as a sheet.

Kyoko smiled. It felt a bit strange to see such a handsome person, who clearly looked wealthy, staggering.

"I am happy to help, Sir." He looked in her eyes and found she was… _telling the truth._

People faking happiness around him was a routine. But she wasn't faking. She was actually happy for _him._

"I want to repay you. I don't want any debts or _"

"How about telling your name? I assure you the debt will be repaid." His heart skipped a beat. His name was at the tip of his tongue. Happiness was surging through his system. But then he stopped dead in his happy trail.

"_I can't tell her who I was. What if she was also feigning and was too good for me to not notice? Or what if she was innocent and she got into trouble for knowing me? No, I can't reveal my identity to her."_

"I am Tsuruga Ren. It's very nice to meet you." Kuon smiled as he reached out his hand.

"Mogami Kyoko. Very nice to see you too." Kyoko took his hand and shook it.

And so Tsuruga Ren was born. And the journey of Love began.

After that day, it became his schedule to visit her. Although he wasn't sure that she realized his intentions of seeing her not the food. Still, He would visit the café at least once a week. He found out her work places and that she lived at the Darumaya.

He even dropped her there once. So now he would visit her at all her three work places. Kuon was curious about her family but he never asked. After all, she never pestered him about his private details. Everything was going just fine until that day.

"Tsuruga-san, Enjoy your coffee." Kyoko left with a smile and Kuon happily picked up the coffee cup which he was completely sure was made by Kyoko's skillful hands. Over the time, he had learnt how excellent chef she was. She was destined in a better place than this café but still he wouldn't have met her if she worked in a 5 star restaurant. So he was good.

By now he believed he had gained her trust a bit. He indeed noticed how she remained conserved as if making sure not to slip away her emotions. She acted as a waitress just a little more friendly. He was still happy. Being able to talk to someone not lurking at his wealth felt nice.

Ren sipped his coffee and gazed at her going behind the counter. After a few minutes, he heard someone calling her and she disappeared out of sight.

He didn't like not being able to see her but it was a fact that no matter what she was not his property _yet._

So he waited for her return. The clock ticked by. He was well aware of her job timing, so she couldn't have left.

Fifteen minutes passed by and now he was getting worried. The coffee was long gone. He decided to ask the owner.

"Ma'am, could you tell me where Mogami Kyoko is?" The woman looked at him from head to toe and smiled.

"Sure. She went to throw the trash in the back alley. You can go to her through the back door." Kuon thanked her and left for the back door. A strange feeling arose in his gut. Something felt wrong.

Every step towards the door made him feel more uneasy.

He opened the door and went outside. It was mid noon so even if being the back alley it was well lit. But Kyoko wasn't here.

A panic arose in him. He looked around but there was no sign of her. As if she vanished in thin air.

"Mogami-san!" He called out to her but no avail. Something was very wrong. Panicked but still alert he looked around one last time and found something he wished he didn't.

A smiley ball.

Kuon's body tensed immediately.

"Those sons of a b**** are going to pay if they hurt her." His eyes turned deadly and a smirk covered his worry. He knew where she was and he knew if he waits any longer it would turn out bad. But he also knew that the people who touched _his (future) _girl don't realize who they messed up with. Hizuri Kuon was not the person anyone wants to deal with.

"I am coming for you Kyoko. Just you wait!"

"Sir, it's bad new the girl has been abducted." The black dressed guy informed the boss.

The boss chuckled.

"I told you it would be interesting…"

Next Chapter Preview:-

Kuon reached down and aimed his dagger to Kyoko's throat.

"Tell me how you know him or you are dead!" His voice was venomous, his eyes deadly. Kyoko shuddered under the Demon's grasp.

Author's Note:-

I am deeply sorry for being a lazy ass but I promise you I will update quick.  
If you guys reviewed, I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY (not this one considering today is already Friday).

Comments, Questions, Concern?

-Lola


	4. Saved

**Kuon's POV  
**Since early morning I have been feeling a strange feeling in my gut. As if something were about to happen. But a lot happens in my life. Up's and Down's are a part of the business so I jerked off the bizarre feeling. Up till now, the day was going pretty good. I signed a lucrative deal today and then decided to go for a coffee.

I know Yashiro and Kanae have been wondering about my almost daily coffee brakes but being the employees they couldn't ask. Moreover, it took me a life time to develop an aura to terrify people with just a look. Being the dominatrix is always fun. People stay away from you because they think you might hurt them. The wish to be alone may seem funny to you but once it was the only thing I craved. My oblivion was my paradise. I had gotten used to everyone being terrified by me.

Every day was the same. More meeting, more deals, more stupid pool parties, more lame chatter, lazier ass men and more bitchy women. Everyone lured at the money I earned. I was bored. The anger I held in me wanted a freedom. Mr. Good Guy was becoming a boring character every day so I decided to pay a visit to the netherworld. Soon I ruled it. It took me seven years to become one of the emperors. I was feared. My anger roared and I used it as my weapon. All those years of longing, all those unshed tears; they all became my force. I was now a ruler!

I could have anything I ever want. With just a flick of the hand, I could buy the world for me. I had women to fulfill the thirst of my dark desires. Money was limitless. My mind was pacified with the thought that those craving were fed well. But I was wrong. Mogami Kyoko changed everything with the smile of hers. I tried to resist my feelings. I tried to not think about her. To call it just mere attraction because she was kind to me. But all those years my heart kept quiet for this moment. It recalled its real work. It was to feel!

I felt attracted to her. Anyone will laugh at me. I was a billionaire maybe a trillionaire and she was a mere coffee girl. Her looks were no extraordinary as well. In contrast to the women I had before, she was nothing.

But my heart couldn't resist her. I followed her. I saw her every work place. I also kept my guard on. Being attracted doesn't give my heart the permission to destroy all those years of hard work to create this fake façade.

But one thing bemused me. I saw no light in her eyes. She was still a teenager but she seemed so matured. I felt strangely comfortable with her. Even though we never even had a real conversation. All I ever did was to stare at her working. But her presence held grieve. Her eyes were so grave. I wanted to soothe her. I wanted to make her mine. Take all her sorrows away from her. But she was so reserved. All she did was smile which was a fake one as well most of the time. But once in a while a real smile was also served to me.

Today it's been almost thirty minutes since Kyoko was abducted. I was beyond angry but even though I hid it, worry was the core feeling I was enduring at the moment. Yashiro was told of the situation and I knew he would be here any moment. I knew exactly the meaning of that smiley ball. I knew that bastard as well. He was the leader of a gang of rascals who looted and raped. They were one the major terrors the society of the minor areas was suffering. I like to know things. I have a record of every gang in Japan even their families were included in my data.

Being a tycoon, knowing this stuff was important. Usually I sweep off gangs like this or keep 'em for the dirty work. But I never paid any attention to this one. They were just too trivial for me to deal. But today those urchins have summoned worse than death upon them. If anyone laid a finger on Kyoko, death would be what they would beg me for.

My heart was racing at a frantic motion. I was now standing outside their wretched hideout. An old port of Tokyo was being used by them as their hole. Yashiro and about twenty fully armed men were behind me. I knew Yashiro was curious about this sudden assault but I had no time for explanation.

I was afraid that if I spoke now my voice would come out meek or cracked. I was so afraid that my knees were about to tremble. Keeping up the venomous façade was difficult but it was no time for emotions. If I waited any longer, God knows what will happen to her.

I signaled the men beside me to slowly march an attack. My fully armed and bullet proof squad followed me with my firsthand shot gun in my hand. Each cell in my body was aching to get its hand on those bloody bastards. It was dead difficult to control my anger and concentrate.

I scrutinized the attack and smirked. _It was time!_ The only mansion near the port was "The old troy". People say it's haunted but I knew better... It was the hole of "The Joy Reapers"; that's what they called themselves.

Two of my men slowly strolled forward making a perfect endeavor to be unnoticed by the four guards at the entrance. With perfect moves, they took them out from behind. Four bullets straight to the heart of three of the guards and one got shot in the skull.

"_The new silencers are working marvelously." _ We deftly maneuvered our way inside taking down anyone who hinders our raid.

Soon we were at the core of the mansion. The Dining hall was the meeting spot as well as the loots' reserve. The gang was relatively small but since they had managed to dodge the cops yet, I assume they had a very good leader. The men we just took down were newbies in this gamble.

"Orders?" Yashiro mouthed.

I swiped my hand past my throat motioning the end of every rascal behind the door. They knew that the leader was mine and I knew Kyoko was with the leader. How was I so sure?

Because the gang never kidnaps anyone. They rape the victims when they are alone. Many cases happened at the victims' own house. Unless the leader wanted someone. Just the thought of someone touching her was pumping rage through my veins.

I signaled the final attack and the squad blowed the door apart. _Bazookas; always a nice choice!_

All the unprepared scoundrels were appalled at the sudden assault. But death never knocks your door! Never before an assault was pulled on their hide out so none of them was properly armed. A few had revolvers but my squad took those out first.

This amount of blood shed was normal for me. The first times of these rebellions were difficult but now I am used to this environment.

"Yukihito, take charge. I am going for the leader of these rogues." Yashiro barely nodded since he was a bit busy dealing with a six packed man and his wayward rifle.

I made my way through the corridor to the Boss's bedroom. The word "bedroom" despised me to the core and the thought of Kyoko in there with him was just adding fuel to fire. I jerked off the thought. I had to think straight otherwise I am over. No matter how big of a professional you are, in a battlefield you have to keep your guard up because death doesn't consider mercy to the rankers.

As expected the room was guarded well. Five men armed men stood at the entrance aiming at me. My inner demon roared as he sensed real excitement.

"So you think these shiny toys are going to stop me?" My tone was blood thirsty hoarse with venom embellishing it. The hesitation in the guards' eyes was evident. It made me smirk.

"Got your pants wet already? Poor ones, the fun were just getting started." They caught my challenge just as I wanted them to. And men don't do great with rage. As expected a shower of bullets was poured on me. But I wasn't an idiot. I was covered head to toe in bullet proof attire. Even the eyes were covered safely.

My inner demon roared with pleasured. It's been a while since it felt the force of bullets pushing adrenaline to its limits.

"Out of toys? Let's see if you would appreciate my little toy." And that was the end of playing. Within a minute, five corpses were staining the carpets with blood.

I smirked; victorious. But my heart kicked in and reminded my real mission.

I threw open the door and well the feeling in my gut was not wrong. The room was furnished with old rusty colored furniture giving it a creepier look. The fully red carpet clad room had a four canopy bed with red satin sheets covering it.

The worst of all? Kyoko was bound stark on it. Her wrists and ankles were tied by cuffs on each end of the bed and she was terrified. So terrified that I could feel her pain from all the way here. One of her wrists was bleeding and I could also notice sore spots on her ankles. She must have tried to resist but failed.

As I entered the room, her head moved in my direction. My attire made my identity quite enigmatic. Gagged but still trying to speak, she pleaded for help through her eyes.

I can't even describe the override of emotions in my system. Anger, Pain, Hatred, Love were all mixed stealthily together. I felt as if someone ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it in hot boiling oil. I couldn't stand her pain. As soon as I advanced towards her, a reeking voice stopped me in my track.

My head snapped in the direction of the noise and surely it was who I predicted.

Hidehito Kijima was sitting on a chair just a few meters away from Kyoko. A sneer was plastered on his face. That bastard was a born-rapist and flirt. Toying with women was his most favorite hobby.

"I surely didn't expect you here." He mocked me with his hideous voice. I wasn't sure why I was even listening to him. I should have ripped his limbs apart the moment I saw him. He maneuvered himself out of the chair and towards Kyoko. My expression hardened at his each step.

"Judging from you expressions, this girl must be important to you." I grimaced. Just as I raised my shot gun, his hand revealed the surprise he was planning for me.

"One drop of this is enough to burn her delectable skin forever. Imagine what'll if I threw the whole vial on her." I frowned. I saw Kyoko's eyes widened in realization and her body stiffened with fear. She gazed at the vial of acid frantically. She looked as if she were having a nervous break-down.

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy bastard. What do you want?" Succumbing is not really my thing but seeing Kyoko's vulnerable state, my mind was frozen.

"Well, you see my whole gang was just butchered by you and I know you will kill me anyway so I decided to have a bit fun before dying. Leaving a mark on this pretty girl would be enough of a remainder." He talked at a leisured pace as if he had more time now than Adam had to live his entire life.

My rage was fueled but somehow I kept it under control.

"Just leave her and I'll let you go. I promise." Slowly I bent down and placed my gun on the floor, all the time keeping my eyes fixed on him. This was the first time I was doing this act and I was not surprised to see him hesitate.

"A fox lies. How do I believe you?" His tone was hindered and all the confidence was drained. I repressed my smirk. My act was working.

"You don't" He stiffened. I knew Kyoko was still gazing madly at the vial of acid moving above her. "If I were you, I would be running away grabbing the mercy I am showing you. Isn't that enough?" I knew he was a jerk. That over-confident leader was a façade. He was a coward. I kept my eyes fixed on him. I saw him hesitate and weighing the options. Distractedly he moved the vial away from Kyoko. I was calculating his every motion.

"_Just a few more meters…" _ I thought impatiently. I slowly brought my left hand to my thigh while raising the right one bit-by-bit. Just as I was going to implement the last step, he looked up and sneered.

"I don't believe you. You'll kill me the moment I free this wench." Enraged; he did exactly what I wanted to. The forgotten vial in his hand was now at its best position.

"Too bad I don't repeat an offer…" And in less than a second, three piercing noises of bullets broke the dilemma following by a dreadful scream and a clattering of glass.

I smirked proudly. My secret weapon was made for sticky situation. The thing is I have a button installed on the side of my left thigh. If I press this button three times simultaneously, the shotgun fixed in my right hand's glove will shoot three bullets with enough pressure to pierce iron.

I look down at the withering bastard and sneered in disgust. The vial of acid broke on his feet and voila after receiving the bullets he fell straight on it.

"You Bastard…" He screamed incoherent abuses while trying to soothe his burning face and bleeding chest for a few more seconds and then finally silence rolls on.

Suddenly my heart kicks in and my head snaps in Kyoko's direction. She was staring impassively at the corpse beneath me and the spilled acid. Her whole body was stiff. Second later, she blackouts.

Right now, standing near a corpse my heart was beating wildly. I won! I knew it. I saved her. But the thoughts of what could have happened if anything went wrong or what if that vial spilled acid on Kyoko?And such terrifying notions overwhelmed my system. I stood frozen at my spot until I felt Yashiro's hand patting my shoulder.

"Kuon, Job done, Boss. None survived. The police would be here any moment. We better scurry." My mind pulled itself out of the dilemma and my gaze hit Kyoko.

She was lying unconscious and all tied on the bastard's bed. Her wrist was no longer bleeding but I knew it will leave a bad mark.

"Untie her, Yukihito" Yashiro looked at Kyoko and back at me as if evaluating something and then rushed to her.

He was a master in such things. Breaking locks was as easy as pie for him. Slowly he undid all the cuffs and within a minute, Kyoko was lying free.

I went forward and Yashiro moved away.

"I'll be out, Kuon. Don't be late." I nodded and he left me alone with her. Slowly I reached down and picked her up in my arms. Her fragile body fitted perfectly in me. I looked down at her and abruptly smiled. She looked like an angel while sleeping.

I carried her to my car and settled her at the backseat.

"Yukihito, you drive." I said while throwing the keys at him. I know very well how shocked he was. I _never _let anyone drive my car.

Soon, we reached my house. I lived in an apartment. Shocked?

Well yeah, anyone would be but I am not fond of large houses. They are unnerving. But that doesn't mean I live unprotected. The whole apartment is fully secured. A group of guards live up and down in the apartments. All I need is to push the emergency button and they will rush here.

But thankfully my residence is still a mystery to the others.

I entered my room along with the sleeping girl in my arms and gently placed her on the bed. After providing her first aid, I covered her body with the quilt and fetched myself a chair to sit beside her.

Once seated, I gazed at her cherubic face.

She was a pure girl. A grief-stricken human… But I was a demon. A murderer. I knew she won't ever love me. But I had adapted to that fact ever since I admitted that I liked her.

I just wanted to make sure she was happy and safe. Call me a masochist but I could bear the pain of seeing her away but not the pain of seeing her in agony.

Slowly I bent down and kissed her forehead. My lips lingered on her skin longer that I expected and a current of emotions flood me.

I pulled myself back and just gazed at her for the rest of the night.

I loved her more than myself.

I loved her.

I was napping for a while, still on the chair beside her. I couldn't just agree myself to leave her. It was a dreamless sleep. Unnerving. It felt bizarre to have a woman sleeping in my bed. I never bring a woman to my house. It's a safe place. Not for prostitutes to be in.

Yes, prostitutes. All those women I had relation with were no less than prostitutes. They cared about the money not me so it was annoying. I usually got over within a month. They were pests. All the time asking for clothes as if they were in some dire need.

I was woken up by Kyoko's groaning. She was speaking incoherent words in her sleep. I saw sweat breaking out on her forehead. She was hugging her body tightly as if trying to save herself from someone.

"Stop…. Please…..stop…." She was pleading. I wanted to soothe her, to wake her from nightmare but I just couldn't bring myself to. I was afraid as to what she might react when she'll find out she is in my bed.

"Sho…stop…" I was ripped out of my reverie by that odium name. My head snapped in her direction and my mind jumped into an override. All sort of fears enveloped me.

What if she was a spy? What if this was all a plan to find out my where-about? What if she was playing with me? What if she was a fake as well? What if she was sent by that rascal to kill me? Or…

"Sorry…Shotaro…please" And that last plead confirmed my doubts. A blast of pain shooted in my system and I was devastated. The first time I ever loved someone and she turned out to be my enemy's spy.

I couldn't help the pain and anger rushing through my system. Within a nanosecond, I charged at her with my dagger.

My assault woke her up from her incubus. She stared at me wide-eyes and terrified.

"Tell me how you know him or you die!" I hissed with hatred in my eyes and heart. Doing this to her was killing me. It was the biggest ordeal I ever faced. But I knew I had to. I can't let my emotions destroy me.

Tears pooled up in the corner of her eyes adding more pain to my heart's suffering.

"Wh…who?" She barely choked out her question.

"Fuwa Shotaro. How do you know him?" It was taking all my power not to kill myself. The pain was immense. I have always felt emotional pain. Physical pain was less known by me. I thought I could suffer any emotional break-down. I thought I was strong enough but I was wrong. She proved that I was weak. Weak enough to be torn by an ordinary girl.

My question appalled her. Her body stiffened. My hand was shaking. It was very difficult to keep the dagger near her throat.

After what seemed like a life time, she answered.

"He was my… ex-fiancé" My world shifted and my body froze. My inner demon laughed at my state. Mocking me, making me realize that maybe love isn't for me after all.

Impassive; I stared at the terrified girl below me. Maybe…

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

Hesitantly my hands moved to undo the buttons of my uniform blouse. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. His edgy gaze was not helping much as well. But he is my savior and I owe him this much.

**Author's note:- **So guys if you want to know why is Kyoko undressing for Kuon? REVIEW PLEASE!

I mean it. If you like, dislike, hate, love, found mistakes or have suggestions please hit the review button. It won't cost you more than a few seconds.

**NOTE:- THIS IS NOT 'M' RATED. NO LIME OR LEMON WILL BE WRITTEN.**


	5. Kyoko's life

It was just another ordinary day for me. Work, some more work and some more work. My life revolved around work only and I preferred it this way than the old one.

I reached the café for my work at about 11 AM. I greeted the manager and changed into the uniform. Time for work again begun. I went to the kitchen and made some cupcakes. I was used to the cooking so it barely took forty minutes.

My work was done in the kitchen so I placed the cupcakes in the oven under the supervision of the head baker and left to serve the orders.

Some men from table 4 had ordered some smoothies so I went to them. I always hated these kinds of men. You can smell the stench of cigarettes from a mile away. But since it wasn't my place to judge so I just did as told.

Another usual fake smile and another usual set of lust filled eyes. At the beginning I was afraid of men. So much afraid that I couldn't even look them in the eye. But it changed for good. I can't say I am strong because that would be overrating the shield of fake strength I had plastered on myself. I was just protecting myself from more damage. But Alas! I couldn't do it.

Every night I suffer as he haunts me in my nightmares. All the marks he left on me burn again as if revising me the ordeal. I still wake up sweating from head to toe. I still scream at night. I still cry alone. I hadn't gotten used to this new life after all. But I knew I can't return. I don't want to either. I know this time he would kill me.

Well, it was better than suicide. I wanted to suicide once. It was when I realized that all my efforts to take revenge on him went in vain. He was too strong. He was no ordinary person whom you could pay back by doing what they did to you. I could never touch him when I was with him let alone now when I am far away.

It was in my knowledge that he was neglecting my existence. One day or another he would kill me and my ego. I vowed to him that I would never bow in front of him again. It enraged him. I clearly saw my future behind his ominous smirk. He said that I couldn't last a day without him. True that I had no money on me but it didn't mean I had no strength although how small it was!

Still remembering those nights on the street, famished and tired, makes me proud of myself. I never begged him for money or food. I wandered on the streets looking for a reason to live. I tried looking for a job. I was educated. Don't think that I was a street urchin from the beginning. The Fuwa's educated me well… for their son. But I wasn't allowed to go to a high school or college so I was tutored privately. I hold a degree as well but leaving that house I left it all behind.

After three days, the Darumya couple appointed me as a waitress. I happily agreed. Okami and Taisho are the nicest people I have met. They gave a place to sleep, food and clothes. From there I strengthened myself. I vowed to never let my heart beat for someone again. Because feeling a heart break is not something I would want to repeat.

Now after a year, I am perfectly happy with my work. Cooking had always been my passion. I wasn't allowed to cook at the Fuwa's because they said it was for lower people. But I guess I classify as lower people as well.

The day I saw him staring at the calendar and the cakes lined up near it, brought back agonizing memories. I remember staring at the calendar for the whole day, waiting that maybe someone will realize my birthday but no one ever did. I didn't know what got into me back then but I felt obligated by my heart to wish him a happy birthday. And so I did and the smile that he rewarded me with was the most fascinating thing I ever saw.

His eyes gleamed like a child. I felt so much attracted by the grieve in his eyes. He felt so similar. You might have heard that a person who has been hurt never hurts other. Because when you know the taste of pain you are terrified even to gift it to your enemy. I sensed such pain in him. But I know better to be attracted either by grieve or charm.

Today after serving the men on table 4, I made my way back in kitchen to check on the cupcakes. As I returned I found Miki looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What is it, Miki?" Miki is a lively girl in her twenties' with short brown hair and her trademark ringed ear rings. I like her. She is nice and treats me like a friend.

"I got to go. Please, serve some tables for me." Who can resist a full pout by the cute brunette? I agreed and took her place. It didn't matter much as it was more work.

I took the prepared meal for table 6 and went to serve it. I never paid attention to people around me but the man on the table surprised me. It was Him! I never thought he would return. I would be lying if I said I wasn't affected by his sudden arrival. I was nervous to see him. I was afraid of his reaction. My heart was in frenzy so my mind decided to jump in and chided me that he was just another customer.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and calmed myself. Then confidently I went towards the table. I placed the meal on the table and much to my disappointment, he never looked up.

Well, I never expected him to look up anyway.

"Enjoy your meal, Sir" Maybe I said something wrong but as soon as I delivered my usual statement, his head snapped in my direction. His eyes were wide open as if living a moment of utter surprised.

"You… I…i…" He was staggering like a kid. It was strangely cute to watch. But there is one thing I learnt in the Fuwa household: "Never ever reveal your emotions. Stay focused. Conceal them." So did i.

""It's good to see you again, Sir. I hoped you didn't mind that incident." I apologized even though it was obvious that he was happy to see me. It felt nice to see someone in joy because of me. It was a rare moment.

"No… I… I… Thank you" A smile broke out on my face. I was happy. That emotion was bizarre for me now. It felt nice to be able to feel it again after such a long period.

"I am happy to help, Sir."

"I want to repay you. I don't want any debts or _" My happiness contracted right away. His statement pierced through it. I hate it when people measure joy with money.

"How about telling your name? I assure you the debt will be repaid." I wanted to be harsh but he didn't radiated hostility. I guess he was just confused. So I mustered up the best question I could to change the money topic.

"I am Tsuruga Ren. It's very nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand and smiled. I happily took it. His smile was real. You don't find that anymore. People think now that every kind act has a purpose behind it. That if someone gifted you something, there must be something that he wants in return. Seeing a real smile of gratitude is a rare moment in today's world.

"Mogami Kyoko. Very nice to see you too." I smiled back and shook his hand. And so our meetings began.

After that day he started visiting as often as he could. He would just sit and eat but I know that his eyes never leave me.

At first I was pestered by his stalking but then he meant no harm so I ignored. I never failed to notice that he kept his guard up. He smiled rarely but never stopped staring. It was as if he was in deep thought or was observing me.

Then one day I found him at the diner I work at the morning in. A few days later, he was at the Darumya as well. But it did come in handy as one day it was pouring heavily outside. He asked me if he could drive me to Darumya.

"Mogami-san, trust me. I won't hurt you." His selection of words surprised me. I instinctively agreed. His car was expensive but my mind was somewhere else.

Never once he said anything. It was as if he sensed my uncomfortable demeanor. He dropped me to the Darumya and left after biding me a goodnight.

My mind was getting distracted day by day. He was beginning to rule my thoughts and being irritating. I was used to my empty mind now but he was being an intruder in my life. I remained reserved and business like but once in a while I would smile. I didn't know but his rewarding smile made me happy beyond words. I think I was craving for joy. Maybe that was the reason I never told him off.

From the day I found out his name, my nightmares increased. But there was no longer Sho in it. A new nightmare surfaced. It was just obscurity around me, with me always running.

That night I saw just darkness. As far as I could see oblivion stretched out. I ran. I didn't know what followed me. I just ran. All of a sudden I heard shattering of glass. Then a rain of blood poured over me. Thick, red blood poured from the darkness as I ran for safeguard. I cried for help but my voice was lost. At the end of the running, I saw myself. It was a mirror with me trapped inside. I stood away from it and watched my reflection wither in pain. Each cell of my body was petrified. I looked around crazily but found no solace. My shaking body gave up and with the last ounce of energy in me I screamed.

I woke up with sweat cascading down my shaking figure and screams erupting from my sore throat. Okami-san came running to my room and I threw myself in her warm embrace. I sobbed and sobbed but couldn't get the fear out of my mind.

I passed the rest of the night wide awake. Okami-san left so I was alone again. I hugged myself and shut down all thoughts. I sat there till dusk, empty-minded like a broken doll. I was pained.

I dressed for work and left. At the café he was there again. I was extremely agitated. After serving him his order, I left to throw the garbage out.

Mindlessly I placed the trash in the bin and was about to return when an alien hand enveloped my mouth with a handkerchief. Adrenaline rushed through my system pumping every cell with the danger alarm. I struggled against the hand but the person was strong. My efforts weaken after a minute and I felt a blackout threatening me. I tried my best to keep my mind awake but the medicine in that handkerchief was stronger than my will.

I passed out soon.

I didn't know after how much time but finally I woke up from the dreamless sleep. Slowly I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the light. I looked around and suddenly all the events pumped back in me. Fright shook my system and I bolted upright or well, I tried to do so. That's when I realized that I was bound on a four canopy bed. My hands and feet were tied astride.

My breathing rate accelerated and so did my heart beat. Horror shoot in my veins and I panicked. I looked around to find something useful but nothing was there.

The room was furnished with old rusty colored furniture giving it a creepier look. The fully red carpet clad room had a four canopy bed with red satin sheets covering it on which I was tied at the moment.

Seeing no other option, I pulled on the right hand cuff. The cold steel bit into my skin and a cry left my throat. Immediately I collected myself and pulled on it again. I could feel the useless struggle failing but yet I tried. By now my wrist was bleeding and my left wrist was bruised. One of my feet was also bruised badly. Pain was rushing through my veins but it was nothing compared to the fear.

The fear that it was him doing this.

"You're gonna pay, Kyoko" His words ringed in my ears and I sped up my efforts. This little pain was nothing compared to the torture he must've planned for me.

Out of the blue, I heard footsteps of one…two… no, many more persons'. Fear enrolled with a higher percentage and my body stiffened. Tears ceased to fall as fear surrounded me completely.

Slowly the footsteps decreased to that of one person. The others must've stopped at the threshold. Slowly the doorknob rotated and the door opened. My eyes stick to the person revealed and even though shock spread in me, relief was the major sentiment. It wasn't Sho!

Slowly the relief subsided and fear took its place. I gazed at the man standing by the closed door with a dirty smirk plastered on his face.

Memories came rushing and I recognized him at once. He used to come to the café daily not so long ago!

"Recognize me, Kyoko-Chan?" His voice dripped with lust and I was suddenly very well-aware of the position I was in. My speech was gone and I lay tied helpless on the mercy of this predator on a bed.

He chuckled. His voice was poison to my ears.

"I have had a liking for you for a long time and today finally I have you where I want." He strolled towards me while my mind was anticipating all sort of tortures that were maybe ahead of me.

He stopped at the side of the bed and leaned down towards my face as if trying to kiss me. Instantly I turned my face. He snorted and backed away.

"From the first day I knew you won't be like other woman who gives up the struggle. You look like a fighter, dearie and believe me when I say that I am going to enjoy a hell lot breaking you." I didn't know from where I found the confidence but I spat on his face.

"You bitch!" He slapped my right cheek brutally and opened the top buttons of his shirt.

"You need to learn some manners, wench." The sudden boost of confidence faded away as quickly as it came. I started shaking. Forcefully he shoved a gag in my mouth and undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt.

Out of the blue, strange voices came from outside. As if someone were firing crazily. I looked up and found my captor tense up.

Everything still down in the room. All I could hear was brutal cries of men and bullets and my own accelerated breath.

The voices increased and I could hear some men talking outside the room. After a minutes, a rain of fires were heard which stopped for a while and resumed again but maybe this time it was an individual person.

I was so absorbed in the curiosity of the happening outside the room that I never saw my captor pulling out a vial of acid from the bedside table. He slowly pulled over a chair and made himself comfortable on it. It seemed like he was trying to act calm but was terrified inside. He was constantly eying the door.

Without warning, the door shot open revealing a person fully clad in heavy clothing. It looked like a bullet proof uniform.

I looked at the mysterious person and begged for help through my eyes. Then I met his eyes and I was struck with revelation. He was Tsuruga Ren. I could recognize those emerald orbs anywhere.

"I surely didn't expect you here." My captor maneuvered himself out of the chair and sauntered towards me with a mocking smile directed towards Ren.

"Judging from you expressions, this girl must be important to you." He came closer and my breath stuck in my throat as he revealed the surprise he was holding for Ren.

"One drop of this is enough to burn her delectable skin forever. Imagine what'll happen if I threw the whole vial on her."

Acid, acid… That thing ruled a horrifying memory of mine. My body stiffened. I knew how much an acid burn would hurt. I have seen it before

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy bastard. What do you want?" Ren's voice brought me momentarily out of my reverie. But my eyes remained fixed on the vial.

"Well, you see my whole gang was just butchered by you and I know you will kill me anyway so I decided to have a bit fun before dying. Leaving a mark on this pretty girl would be enough of a remainder." He talked at a leisured pace as if he had more time now than Adam had to live his entire life.

The acid was moving in the vial. Every hair on my body stood up from fear. Fear of the pain that would be my future if that thing touched me.

"Just leave her and I'll let you go. I promise." I heard Ren but never saw what he was doing. My whole concentration was on that acid. The lid was uncovered and the vial was half filled. It was floating over me. If it was inclined a little to the left, it would… destroy me.

"A fox lies. How do I believe you?" His tone was hindered and all the confidence was drained. But that loss of confidence didn't safeguard me a lifeline. The acid was still there.

Do you remember that Sho haunts me in my dream? He always has a belt and a vial of acid in his hands. And every time he would empty it on my face. I would wake up screaming from the imaginary pain. Now I was seeing the same future for me with real pain instead of imaginary.

My mind was so absorbed in waiting for the coming pain that it cut down all the background noises. I saw the acid move slowly in the vial. A little towards me than the other side. I was as if hypnotized by it.

An acid burn would hurt. All my effort of preventing myself to get hurt would be ruined.

Out of the blue, three piercing noises of bullets broke the dilemma. The hand of my captor opened abruptly and the vial fell. My eyes following its every movement. I saw the vial shattering on contact with the floor, the acid running out of it, my captor falling on the broken vial, acid spilling on his hands, him clutching his face accidently, acid burning his face, his dreadful screams and then silence.

My mind was blank. I felt nothing. No pain, joy, anger or fear. Absolutely nothing.

Seconds later, I black out.

In my dream:

I was tied on a bed with Sho hovering above me. A sneer plastered on his face as he threatens to spill the acid on me. I beg him to stop but he just brings the vial towards me.

"Please… I'm sorry…. Stop" I begged him with tears in my eyes and fear coursing through my body.

"Sho…stop…please!" But he didn't stop. Slowly he inclined the vial. The acid nearing the brim with his each moment.

"Shotaro…stop…" Unexpectedly he halts and stares at me. The next thing I know is the whole vial of acid was thrown at my face.

I woke up with a jolt. But my bolting upright was stopped by a hard cold metal that was pressed firmly by my throat. I stared wide-eyed into those emerald orbs which belonged to my savior. They were now filled with untold emotions and petrifying darkness.

"Tell me how you know him or you die!" He hissed through his teeth. There was hatred in his voice. Loathing and abhorrence embellished his tone and his eyes.

Tear pooled up in my eyes. The person who saved me just became the antagonist. It pierced my heart

"Wh..who?" With a lot of effort, I choked out my query.

"Fuwa Shotaro, how do you know him?" My eyes widened further, if possible, with shock. It was because of him! I was once again in pain because of him. The man who saved me from the pain is now giving me agony because of my dead association with Sho.

The desire of death that I forcefully buried deep in my heart arose with greater power. I looked at Ren and he was still hating me.

I wanted to cry out loud. I wanted to kill myself. I have had enough. If Ren would kill me, I will be freed of this life.

"He was my… ex-fiancé" With more than just courage these words were delivered by me. It was the wish of death that forced these words out of me.

A person like Ren who killed someone in front of me will not hesitate to murder me. I closed my eyes waiting for the sharp pain; the last pain I would have to endure to surround me but it never came. Neither did he remove his hand away.

At that moment, I knew that my life was worthless. Any man had the ability to shake it from the roots. Any ordinary man can come and destroy me. All my planning to save myself from pain was useless. I was bound to get hurt by a fate written by the one they call "Almighty".

I was made a toy and a toy shall be only played with...

Kuon looked down at the girl who held his heart prisoner and who just confessed to be his biggest foe's ex- fiancée.

All he could do was to stare at her. His mind was worn out. Thinking was becoming painful by every passing moment. The joy to see her in the morning, the anxiety at her kidnapping, the thrill of being the dark one, the pleasure of saving her, the shock of her confession; all those emotions had tired him.

Slowly he pulled away the dagger and placed it on the bedside table.

He looked down at her who had her eyes closed. He knew she was waiting for him to cut her throat. A smile broke on his lips as he looked down at her angelic face. She was so pure, so beautiful. How could she be that devil's fiancée?

Kuon refused to believe the gruesome reality.

"Kyoko-Chan—" her name had always being a melody for him. It was sweeter than honey when he delivers it from his lips. He loved her and at the moment he was too worn out for anything else.

Kyoko's eyes shot wide open as she heard her name being said by him in such a sweet manner. She opened her eyes and looked at him who was smiling at her.

Her heart skipped a beat for she had never seen a smile, more pure, which was for her only.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked softly not wanting to terrify the girl anymore. Even though still shocked from the strange turn of events, Kyoko nodded.

"Ex?" The word felt good to him. He was angry that she was associated with him but he was pleasured at the fact that it was in the past. Maybe a little compromise was required from his part.

Kyoko stared at the man in front of her. Handsome, rich, brave, strange, dark, evil, tycoon, yet sweet, soft, caring, loving, understanding. She propped herself up against the pillows and gathered the words to reply for what he was patiently waiting.

"His family adopted me after my mother left me. I was four. They taught me to become their daughter-in-law. I thought he loved me…" Kyoko stopped to assess his reaction.

Kuon bit back anger forcefully.

"_She is telling her past not the present. Be patient, Kuon."_

"Then when we grew up, I found out I was worth nothing more to him than a maid. I heard him saying those words to his secretary. I was devastated. I left him. But he still haunts me in my nightmares." She stopped. Telling only this little was agonizing enough. All those painful memories rushed back. Memories that she could give anything to forget. She looked at Kuon and found a grieved smile pasted on his face.

Kuon knew that she had a bad past but that was just a guess. Now he found that it was worse. How? She was alone. And he knew the pain of loneliness. Only those who suffered know how big of a blessing is love.

"When?"

"A year ago." Kyoko answered his vague query. Kuon smiled.

"_She is not anyone's but mine only. I'll make her love me. I don't care if she used to be his fiancée. She'll be my lover and I promise you ,Kyoko, I'll take all of your pains away from you."_

"Will you go to the café, again?" Kuon changed the subject as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Maybe" She said surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"What if I say that I don't want you to go?" Kyoko was shocked beyond belief.

"_What does this guy wants? First he stalks me, then saves me, then attacks me and now orders me?"_

"I'm sorry to be rude, Tsuruga-san but I barely know you. And I need to earn for a living in case you didn't notice. You have no right to order me." Kuon smiled at her outburst. Of course he had predicted her anger and had also thought of a solution.

"Well point made, Mogami-san. But in case you didn't notice that that place is not safe. Such an event can repeat itself. What if no one was there to save you then? And I am not saying you not to work but instead I am offering you a job." Kyoko was totally lost.

"You have me at a disadvantage," said the confused girl.

"I want you to work at my house as a housekeeper. Your job would be to manage my apartment and cook me food. I'll give you 50000 yen per month and can increase if you want. I'll also pick and drop you. So what do you say?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped while Kuon grinned at his perfect idea. All he needed was the old key of love: Communicate, Compromise, Connect

He's gonna work this tangled situation out.

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

"Mogami-san, would you be my date for tonight?"

**Author's note:-** I'm doing a summersault with joy that I finally finished this chapter.

I hope you guys will be kind enough to review and give me suggestions. Any scene you want? Ask please.

P.S. Kuon lives in a very luxurious apartment.

Next Chapter will be posted on 25th May, 2014.

Till then Bye bye

-lola

18th May 2014

10:38 PM (Still Sunday :P)


	6. The Job Offer

I want you to work at my house as a housekeeper. Your job would be to manage my apartment and cook me food. I'll give you 500000 yen per month and can increase if you want. I'll also pick and drop you. So what do you say?" Kyoko was dumb folded. Her mouth opened wide as well as her eyes. This guy whose only name she knew was offering her 500,000 yen for a job of housekeeping!

Her heart did a summersault at the notion. As she was about to agree as anyone's instinct would prefer, her subconsiousness stepped in.

"_Kyoko, only cheap people are bought by money. Do you want to prove that you can be sold? Do you want to prove Sho's words?"_ The notion repulsed her.

Quickly she removed the blanket away from her and gathered herself as if getting ready to leave. Kuon's grin dropped and a frown took its place on his face.

"What are you doing, Mogami-san? Did I offend you in any way?" He watched her every action worriedly. She stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for saving me. But I'd rather not take more advantage of your kindness. I'll be leaving now. May you have a good night." She stood upright and made her way to the door while he stared at her, stupefied.

The noise of the door knob turning brought him back from his daze. He rushed to the door.

"Mogami-san," he said reaching near her. She turned back to hear his argument.

"Please do consider my offer," He said sincerely in his business tone and she nodded in response.

"And if you would, please stay here tonight. It's already past 1 o'clock in the morning and I know you won't get any conveyance at this hour." Kyoko looked at him considering his proposal. It was really late so she knew it wasn't safe outside. Moreover, he seemed nice enough to not take advantage of her current vulnerability.

Finally she smiled and nodded. Kuon's heart bloomed but he kept his answering smile at its minimum. Classifying as a- high-school-crazy-in-love-boy was not in his to-do list at the moment. But the perfect moment was spoiled by a certain grumble which happens to come from Kuon's belly. A slight shade of red appeared for a moment on his face but he immediately hid it. Kyoko stifled a smile.

"Would you like some food? I'll check for some in the frig,"

"What if I cook for you? Would that be okay, Tsuruga-san?" Kuon nodded happily. Kyoko knew that he was being nice. She knew that if it wasn't for that piece of cake, a man like him wouldn't even notice her. She must've hit a sour spot in his heart with a bandage or else that man would be enjoying her in bed right now.

She shuddered at the horrific thought and made a beeline to the kitchen.

The apartment was quite spacious with modern interior. The walls were painted in a hue of ivory giving the place a gentle touch. The apartment was located on the 34th floor of a very expensive apartment complex. It was the super deluxe penthouse with all the luxuries of life. The living lounge was the largest area of the place. One of its walls was completely windowed. The view outside was beyond words. The whole Tokyo lay spread under their feet.

Kyoko gazed at the beautiful place of living with awe. Surely she had seen riches before. Sho was rich. But this place was better than his rotten mansion. It was cozy somehow even though she could see that it was often empty. But still the place felt inviting and comfortable. The kitchen was yet another place of pure astonishment for her. Name a machine used in kitchen. Voila! It was there. Even the refrigerator looked like a fancy gadget. Kyoko opened the door of the frig and well the list of surprises wasn't over yet. The whole thing was…empty. The first ultimate kitchen with everything but food.

"Tsuruga-san, there is nothing here but this," she held out two packets of miso soup. "Don't you eat?"

Kuon shook his head and grinned.

"I'm tough. I can survive without food," boasting was not Kuon but doing it in front of her was different. Seeing her wide-eyed expression was yet another joy added.

"That's wrong, Tsuruga-san. You must eat three proper meals a day or you'll fell ill," Kyoko lectured the super-rich man who just stared at her with a ghost of smile playing on his lips.

"I don't fell ill. I work out regularly to keep myself fit," Kuon shooted another missile of boast.

"Then I wish you fell ill so you could recognize the importance of food," Kuon didn't expected this but well he could play with it.

"Wishing ill for someone is consider very immoral, Mogami-san," Kyoko was about to counter back but he cut her off.

"But still you are right. But you see, I have no one to cook for me. And I certainly not want to destroy my house by trying to cook myself. So would you do so for me?" Kyoko's response dyed down. It was clear that he wanted her to work for him. And he was willing to do whatever to change her answer.

"Tsuruga- san, I don't like to be debt-ridden. You have already done so much for me. I wouldn't even think for more," she said out her fear. She was currently debt-ridden. Debt-ridden by the Fuwa's for taking her in when her mother abandoned her, for tutoring her, and for turning her into a proper lady. It's another thing that they did it all for the sake of their son but still they did it for her. She just couldn't afford more debts. She took the miso soup and some instant noodles which she found from a cupboard and begins to prepare the meal.

Kuon was taken aback by her reply. She was thinking that he was indebting her! Remorse filled him. She didn't even know how much she indebted him and she was thinking this nonsense.

"Don't think of my gratitude as my loan. I don't like it," his voice was meek yet commanding. She was shocked at the revelation but couldn't understand what he meant.

She held back her questions and prepared the meal while he gazed at her every moment. She was precious to him. And what happened today will never happen again, not on his watch!

They ate the supper in silence and Kuon showed her the guest room. They spent the night silently. Their minds consumed by the other yet they were thinking nothing. As if too tired to think. Finally sleep drifted them to wonderland of darkness.

The next morning, Kuon found a note and breakfast on the kitchen table.

The note said:

I am sorry; Tsuruga-san, but I can't take anymore advantage of your  
kindness. I am truly grateful to you for saving my honour and purity. But I am afraid  
that I can't accept your kind offer.  
I hope we meet again.

Extremely grateful,  
Kyoko Mogami  
**P.s**. Please eat your breakfast. Skipping meals is not good for you.

Kuon sighed. He placed the note down and took his breakfast. The P.S made him smile.

"_Delicious. Homemade food after a long while," _he enjoyed the meal and then put away the dishes.

Taking his cell phone out, he made some calls.

"_You can say 'no'. It's your right but I will make you say 'yes' as it is my resolve. You are going to be mine, Kyoko. And soon you'll realize how precious you are to me."_

* * *

Kyoko went to Darumya and explained to Okami that she had to stay at the café last night because the manager forgot to lock it. It was as lame as it sounds but Okami still bought it.

She changed into a fresh pair of clothes; white T-shirt with a navy blue skirt. She went to the diner and began to work. The whole morning she did everything she could to distract herself from thinking about Ren. But occasional thoughts like did he ate his breakfast? Did he like it? Would he be angry? Should I say yes? were enough to destroy her efforts.

Tired from all of yesterday's events, she made her way to the dreaded place where it all started. She entered the café and, much to her surprise, found it completely empty except the manager sitting at a table, smiling at her.

"Good Morning, Mimono-san," she greeted her with a smile and sat down beside her as she gestured towards the chair. As she sat, Mimono handed her an envelope.

"What is it?" Kyoko eyed it with suspicion and curiosity.

"That's your pay check for the next two months," Kyoko's head snapped in the direction of the speaking lady.

"But why?" Still shocked, her voice came out meek.

"I sold the café and am moving to Hokkaido to my family. The buyer gave me twice the amount and told me to give all the employees their pay checks so you all won't find any problems of money because of my sudden decision. This place will be turned into a saloon or butler's café. Isn't it good news?" Kyoko stared blackly at the over-excited manager and pictures of Kuon flashed in her mind. Rage coursed through her system but she bit it back.

"Then I wish you best of luck for the future, Mimono-san." She managed a small smile and hugged the lady.

She left the café enraged and made her way straight to his apartment. The whole ride to his place seemed to take forever. She was boiling with anger. She told him that he didn't want to work for him then what the hell was his problem?

She reached his apartment complex and entered the foyer. She went to the lady on the counter who was a pretty blonde maybe in her 20's or 30's; hard to tell because of the extra tight clothes and make-up.

"Could you tell me if Tsuruga Ren is still here?" the lady looked up from her work.

"May I know your name, please?" Kyoko's patience was dropping.

"Mogami Kyoko." The lady smiled and handed Kyoko a small envelope.

"It was left for you, Ma'am." Kyoko took the envelope and left the building. She sat on one of the benches in the huge front garden of the luxurious apartment complex and opened the envelope.

It read:

Ren Tsuruga

098239712983728

Rentsuruga

Please call and I'll explain everything.

Tsuruga Ren

Kyoko took out her cell phone from the purse and punched the numbers in.

He answered on the first ring.

"Good Morning, Mogami-san," his voice was nonchalant as if he didn't know a thing. "_Bastard,"_she thought.

"Morning, Tsuruga-san. Would you care to explain?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I know you are angry or better say boiling with rage but I promise you that this was not my decision. The place was selected by the board members for the setting of our new men's saloon. The deal was already made and the manager was informed not to leak the information beforehand. I am extremely sorry but the topic slipped my mind yesterday." He explained it all in a clipped tone as if he had it memorized. He wasn't sorry at all and why would he be? He was after all lying. He did it on purpose, of course. Every cell in her system was on the verge of bursting with anger but she forced it back.

"I understand. Bye," she hanged up. "_Take it now, Mr Richman. Sarcasm for sarcasm."_

Her phone ringed instantly after her hanging up. At first she let it ring but at the fourth ring, she reluctantly answered it.

"Yes?" Her tone clipped as if mocking his.

"Did you consider my offer?" "_Damn the nerve of this man. How could he be so….irritating yet so rational?" _She groaned inwardly.

"Why are you so fixed on me working for you?"

"Because I want you to." Kyoko was beyond shocked at his calm demeanour.

"But what if I don't want to?" Kuon was enjoying it. The first woman to talk back at him. The first woman to deny the money he offered. The first woman who didn't want to fulfill his wishes. Surely, he fell for the right one.

"Then I'd pursue you until you say yes." Kyoko was at loss of words. This man was a serious case of obstinacy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let me think about it," she could feel his pleasure through the cell phone.

"Great. Let's meet tomorrow at my place. Say around five?" She succumbed. Winning from him doesn't seemed like an option available.

"Okay. Five at your place. I'll be there," she really needed to think about his offer. This guy seemed fixed on it.

"I'll pick you up," he offered.

"I'll be _there. _Good Bye," Kyoko hanged up again. "_Damn his persistence. I gave into his will!"_

Kuon on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. Her last sentence made him chuckle making the people in his office i.e. Kanae and Yashiro more suspicious than they already were.

"Who was that, Kuon?" Kuon relaxed in his couch and gazed lazily at the curious couple.

"Someone special," the couples' mouth dropped to the floor as Kuon closed his eyes beaming with pleasure.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow"_

* * *

Kyoko went straight to Darumya surprising the old couple by offering an extra work.

"_Anything to get him out of my mind would be heaven today."_ She worked crazily. Serving as a waitress was her everyday job but today she insisted to do the cooking as well.

She worked and worked and worked and worked. Thanking heavens that too much work helped her forget about him for a while. At around 10 P.M. Okami offered her some food and ordered her to rest. To which she happily complied.

Reaching her room she changed into some comfortable clothes after taking a very quick shower. She threw herself into the comfort of her futon and waited for sleep. But to no avail.

The clock struck 12 and she was still trying her best to sleep. She tried counting imaginary sheep, counting backwards and even reading a fashion magazine. She hated those. Never got what they meant. But tonight was not meant for sleeping.

At around 1 A.M, she gave up her useless struggle. Time for real work.

"_I don't want to look cheap. I feel like he is buying me," _she thought and her sub-consciousness approved of her rejection.

"_But you idiot girl, he saved you. You owe him at least this much." The heart had enough of non-sense mourning and wailing._

"_I never asked him to do so," she tried her best to prove her point._

"_Ok, forget that incident. Let's look at it this way. What if someone else offered you a job worth 50,000 yen? Would you reject then?"_

"_No one else would do that," she argued._

"_Stop thinking that he will consider you greedy if you accept his offer." The heart hit a homerun._

"_But I will be a greedy bitch if I did so,"_

"_You are working for that money not taking it for free. If you don't want the big amount, say him to lessen it." This is the heart's lucky day._

"_But—"_

"_No more buts. Don't you want to pay the Okami and Taisho-san for their favours? Or do you want to remain a freeloader forever? Don't you want a good life? Don't you want to show Sho that you could live happily without his money? Or do you want to work crazily for a thousand yen per month? You are an idiot. You have always been one. Accept his offer. This is the best one you will have in your useless life."_

The heart went silent and left Kyoko to deal with final conclusion. The whole night passed in a blink of the eye. It was morning again. But for the first time, she didn't get up. She stayed in bed, thinking. Okami came to check on her.

"Kyoko-Chan, are you alright? You never sleep in." Her motherly affection was always a soothing balm for her heart.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to get up. Call it a sick day," Okami smiled. Kyoko finally taking off work was good news to her.

"Okay, dear. Feel free to come down whenever you want," she left her to herself again.

* * *

"They are meeting today at 5 in his apartment. As I told you before he saved her from Hideo Kijima and she stayed for the night with him. There he offered her a job as his housekeeper for 500,000yen which she declined. Then he bought the café she worked in for thrice its cost leaving her jobless. She was pretty angry but somehow he managed to set the meeting for today where she will agree or refuse his offer." The detective informed the boss who smirked as he blew smoke from his cigar.

"Bet 500,000yen that she'll accept," the boss said while throwing his credit card on the poker table.

"But Sir she doesn't look like a greedy girl,"

"She isn't. Believe me," He smirked as he took another whiff from his cigar.

* * *

Kuon went home and met the security in-charge of the 20 guards on duty.

"No matter what they shouldn't make any emergency movement unless the matter is beyond worst. Inform me first before reacting." With that done, he got rid of the 12 servants he got. They were all useless after all. He kept 3 to help Kyoko clean the place. She wasn't a maid to do his chores.

This whole drama was just to keep her close. That was the key. He may be completely immature in the matters of heart but a little research, reading a few novels did him good.

"Patience is the key" was basically the moral of every one of them. "Wait for her approval. Make her happy. Be simple. Make her feel good about herself. Make her yours when she wants to be. Don't force yourself on her. Give her time. And for all this to happen, keep close to her to make your presence known."

Well, he was forever indebted to the internet for the help. He was extremely eager to meet her. Every now and then he would glance at the clock and would wail about time passing too slowly.

Definitely the actions didn't go unnoticed by Yashiro and Kanae so they made a surprise plan to find out the truth.

* * *

The time of meeting finally arrived and there she was standing in a light pink sundress falling a little below her knees outside his apartment. She ringed the bell and within less than a blink of the eye, the door opened. It revealing a dashing young man wearing a low cut white T-shirt and rough coloured blue jeans. His hair was tousled while his face was beaming with ecstasy.

"Good Afternoon, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko barely managed to spurt out a greeting without staggering. He was looking too good to be human and surely it didn't pass unnoticed by him.

"A very good afternoon to you too, Mogami-san. Please come in," he moved aside and gave her way.

She entered the apartment and the aroma of food hit her. He seemed to catch her inquiry so answered it.

"I ordered food. I hope you'll like it," Kyoko blushed slightly making all of her stay-cool-and-calm-efforts die down.

She went inside behind him and they made their way to the kitchen where the table was already made.

"How about we eat first?" Kyoko nodded. So Kuon quickly got out the food from the oven.

"Black cod, asparagus, and crushed potatoes with a hollandaise sauce. I hope you like it." She gazed at the food with a smile.

"Good to know that you want to eat," Kuon smiled back.

"Only because I was lectured by a girl five years younger than me to do so," Kyoko blushed and dived into her food. The cod was delicious.

They ate their food in silence, stealing looks at each other now and then. Once done with food, they placed the dishes in the sink and now time for the real talk.

"What did you think?" He asked as they reseated on their chairs.

"I have some conditions," she said nervously. She surely didn't like it. She felt cheap. But she knew it was just her mind pulling tricks on her to depress her.

"Do tell," he didn't expect any terms but well he didn't expect sitting in his apartment with a girl while ditching an important meeting either.

"I don't want to take 500,000yen for the work," Kuon didn't expected money to be the issue as well.

"Do you want me to raise it?" _"Did I access her wrong?"_

"No, I want you lessen it. I don't want that big amount of money for only housekeeping." His smile returned. He wasn't wrong.

"Alright. 45 then?" She shook her head while fiddling with her fingers.

"40?" Still another no and he was surprised. The first person he saw to ask him to lessen their pay.

"35?"

"No, it's still high." Okay, he didn't like her degrading herself.

"33 and that's the lowest, Mogami-san. I won't hear anymore no's," Mr.-clipped tone returned and she surrendered.

"Another term?" Kyoko shook her head and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Does that mean that you are agreeing?" Nervously, she nodded. Pure joy bloomed in his system.

"Great. Then I'll pick you up when you want to start."

"I'll come myself. You don't have to go through all the trouble,"

"It's no trouble. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow. Is it fine?" Kyoko was still nervous about this new turn her life took but it was too late to back off now.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Then I'll pick you up at 7?" Kyoko was taken aback by the time mentioned.

"7 in the morning?" He nodded and she looked at him, incredulous.

"I would like you to make my breakfast. Is that okay?" Kuon smirked at her, pleasured at the turn of events.

"Alright. When will you drop me back?"

"When would you like?" He gave her some room to choose.

"Eight is the hard limit for me." Kyoko said while keeping her Darumya work in mind.

"Great. Then it's done. Welcome to work, Mogami-san," Kyoko blushed. Having her name said by him such an innocent yet sensual way sent chills down her spine which she happily neglected.

"Want to take a tour?" Kyoko nodded. He stood up and reached out his hand to her.

Kyoko was taken aback by his out of blue offer and just stared back.

And as if right on cue, the door burst open. Kyoko and Kuon froze and their eyes fixed on the hallway. In less than a second, two people were standing in the hallway, armed with guns. A raven haired beauty holding a shot gun while a brown haired guy wearing glasses holding a pistol were now staring at the two of them, wide-mouthed.

Kuon's hand was still reaching out to Kyoko giving the Yashiroes much to comprehend.

* * *

**Next Chapter Precap:-**

"Will you go to the party with me as my date?"

"You have me at a total disadvantage, Tsuruga-san"

* * *

**Author's note:-** Sorry guys but I had some stuff on hand so it took a day longer to update.

I thank you guys sooooo much for your love and support. I won't ever talk about quitting this story.

And you know what, I have planned tons of drama for this fic. Something that you've never read before or maybe even thought (if I am lucky).

I only asked for your response last time because it helps me to become motivated to write. I don't want to feel responsible about this. I want to feel passionate. And that's only gonna happen if you guys review.

I am greedy when it comes to reviews.

**SPECIAL OFFER:-**

If I got 15 reviews or more then you get the next chapter on Friday otherwise Sunday.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER UNVEILS KYOKO'S FEAR OF ACID. **

**I made up that phone number and e-mail address ;)**

**The money was 500,000 yen because i just found out that 50,000yen are enough for a week in Japan if the person is frugal so i raised the money.**

See you all soon,

Love you,

Lola :)

10:44 PM 26th May 2014 Monday


End file.
